New Eden Rules
Welcome to New Eden, a RP sim based off Shadowrun. This is an immersive role play environment based on a new story and RP system based in the year 2120. A sci-fi/fantasy setting set in a dystopian near future where technology exists side by side with magic. Anyone new to the sim can feel free to grab an OOC tag and go down to explore the sim and quietly watch role play going on. Once you feel ready to start RP you need to pick your race and other character needs (see more below) Have questions about New Eden? Not a problem we have a wonderful staff always willing to aid those out! Sim Rules: The following rules need to be followed at all times, those who chose not to follow then will very quickly find themselves no longer welcome so please have a good look over them. These rules assume you are already familiar with how to role play in SL, if you are not please read let a staff member know! Newcomers to the sim: Anyone new to the sim is welcome to take an OOC tag, look around and watch role play. While OOC you are not to disturb role play by typing in local chat. Questions about the sim should be directed at one of the sim staff . First Read The New Eden Story (based off ideas and concepts from Shadowrun) New Eden Backstory Creating a Character: All characters need to be of a race from our Wiki list (please see the character creation link), this list does not include furries. If you think or have doubts about your avatar's race please contact a staff member for confirmation. After you have your character made and your system, please head down to the sim to register for your class. If eventually you wish to switch classes this will be done with a NC of your change from what to what; but we do not encourage people to hop classes. EVERY RPer must submit their character sheet to a sim Admin or Owner for approval BEFORE RPing. *No creatures may have flying abilties/but your avatar MAY have wings for the sake of appearance* *Admins have final say on ALL avatar appearances* *ALTs* You may have alts on the sim, however every RPer who chooses to have an alt must only have ONE in the approved/restriced races. If you would like to have your alt in RP (this goes for anyone) we like to know when you bring your alt into RP - so yes, when registering your alt on our website you must state who your main account is on the sim. Keep your IC and OOC separate: The RP areas of the sim are meant for RP don't stand around chatting OOC, if you do need to say something OOC use IMs or ((brackets)). You are not your character! This is the golden rule of role play in the sim. New Eden is a harsh environment, bad things will happen to your character, bad things will be said to them and their best laid plans will get messed up, you must be prepared to deal with that without getting mad at other players. Harassing other players about their characters actions will get you banned so think before you send that angry OOC rant to someone because their character betrayed yours. We want to encourage an RP environment where players feel free to play their characters without fear of getting yelled at OOCly for it. This is an open RP environment: There is no such thing as “private” role plays in the sim. If another character wants to get involved in an ongoing role play they are allowed to as long as they have an IC way of doing so, if your characters don’t want them there then your character can deal with it ICly not OOCly. This includes ALL RP areas including living quarters, the living quarters are acquired ICly through IC currency and are therefore fully IC parts of the sim. With that in mind however be courteous to your fellow role players. Just because your character can go breaking into other characters apartments doesn’t mean they should be doing it every day just for fun. Combat: All combat is done using free form combat (FFC). The abilities characters can use in combat are guided by their character sheets. Remember every character has weaknesses, every character will get injured. Everyone is expected to be a good enough role player to not god mod other players. FFC fights become excruciatingly long if no one is willing to take hits. Characters will/must die if pain/torture/wounds are bad enough..that's reality! When getting involved in an FFC consider how long the FFC has been going on and how many other characters are already involved with it. If the FFC has been going on for hours people probably want to get it wrapped up. Consider carefully if your character really needs to jump into an FFC at that point or if you can have them do something else. Admins are allowed to declare an FFC locked meaning no one else can join the fight if it’s getting too drawn out or has too many people already involved. {C {C}{C Aggression will be common, there will be times when you are outnumbered or at a disadvantage and someone will wish to capture you or otherwise abduct your character, or just beat up on him or her. Bear in mind that New Eden is harsh environment! Remember that your character cannot be permanently mutilated/sexually abused or killed without your permission, so whatever temporary defeat may occur, it cannot permanently ruin you so be calm and don't take it personally! We expect players to be fair and responsible in their use of the combat aspect of the roleplay system. If you are roleplaying with someone and it becomes obvious to both players that combat is imminent, be curteous and ask the other player if they are ready in OOC brackets Example: (( Are you ready? We can begin combat when you jump)) So that we can avoid any unpleasantness or complaining that people aren't ready and so on. On the same note, you must ICly RP out going in combat, not jsut go about sim randomly causing combat. Just because there is conflict in roleplay does not mean that you cannot be friendly out of character. After all, it's just roleplay. NOTE ON FFC: *Your character MUST show effects that are apparent after FFC* (whether on a RP titler or additions to your avi). *Our currency in RP can not be traded for Linden* *Huds NOT allowed on sim: Casting huds, Wishmaster, Bloodlines, etc. However, small little tp effect huds for magic users and droids are allowed, however when combat begins for your character ALL huds must be removed. If we have to ask you to remove a hud at anytime you must. Weapons: Since this sim and RP is purely FFC based most wapons are welcome to complete your "look." THOUGH, for those wishing to carry a weapon such as guns, bows, or more common weapons one can typically purchase at a weapons dealer in real life, it MUST be done icly whether at our weapons shop in the Lower City or backdoor dealings via RP - BEFORE you carry a weapon into RP. ALSO, those carrying such weapons must icly purchase a license whether icly real or fake (dealings with non legal character actions). Yes, your character can have a fraud/fake license. These (along with other objects for weapons) can also be bought at the weapons shop which are icly sent to the police or whomever needs the info in RP. Please keep in mind, purchasing asmmo and perhaps weapons upgrades are done. Remember when you buy things from anyone or business it is done through our currency not Lindens and you will not actually get an item from another RPer, just RP out doing such. If you wish to have actual items besides weapons on your character (food, drinks, etc) you can of course RP it out getting such items but they are not for sale on sim to buy with Linden. That would be against the TOS. Such things we expect and want to be RPed by buying icly: weapons, licenses, food/beverages, ways of communications, vehicles (option, but encourage), books (yes there is a bookstore), newspapers (we have a New Eden Tribune), information/gossip, medical supplies, and the nessecities of your character. Even music can be. Clothes and more exotic items do not have to be. Basically whatever is sold via RP is up for grabs. Respect Owner/Admin decisions: If an Admin or Owner is called it to settle a dispute in RP they are expected to get a summary of what is going on from all parties and then make a decision. The admins and owners first job is to keep RP moving. That means when they make a decision it must be respected and everyone is expected to get back to RP, not to stand around arguing with the decision. All Admin/Owner decisions are FINAL, complaining about our choices will not be tolerated. Complaints to Staff: The New Eden staff asks if you wish to come to us with a complaint please have proof; logs, snapshot, as much evidence as possible. We are adults on this sim and we expect you to solve issues on your own. However if you can't and need us, come to us with evidence. Otherwise our staff can not do anything. Make sure you come to us right away when things happen and you have proof. If no staff member is present send one of us a NC a-sap. The longer one waits to come to us stories change and more things can happen. We wish to solve issues immediately. RP Groups: If you want to have a group in the sim ask one of the admins or owners about it. If it's approved the admin or owner will create the SL group for you. All RP groups in the sim must have an admin or owner as the OOC founder and owner of the group. ICly the admin or owner has no control over the group, your character will be able to do with it what they want. However the admin/owner ownership of the group is so that they can watch for OOC problems happening in the group that could spill out into drama for the sim. Rentals on our sim are used for RP and can be paid for with our RP currency. Everything in the sim is via RP and currency. Sim rating: This is an adult sim and you can expect mature language and situations to arise. What this is not is a rape/sex torture/BDSM/public nudity sim (in public), if you want to do things like that you keep it in IMs only or in rentals YOU are renting (houses, hotel rooms - not businesses). Also have your "Bits" covered in public RP. Also, just because we have IC/RP vampires and werewolves does NOT connect our sim to Bloodlines and The Rage. No biting in that context is tolerated. Owners: Senkon Aeon and Tatiana Spellhunter Admins: Christoph Batra Gen Morane Seph Moleno Sim Builder: Andy2 Spore * Questions - Please send a NC if a staff member is offline* Skip to ContentSkip to Wiki NavigationSkip to Site Navigatio*http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Entertainment **Gaming **Lifestyle *New Eden **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out